My Mother Native America
by Chibi Cho no Gaara
Summary: THIS IS A 2P HETALIA STORY. 2P America reminisces about his mother, Native America.


~Rewind a couple hundred years~

The tan boy stood outside of his village, a tiny bow in his hand and a bunch of arrows on his back that his mother had made himself. He knew he wasn't allowed outside the village without his mother with him, for it could be dangerous. He was still a small boy after all, but he was confident in his abilities. He was unlike any other little boy you see. He had brownish red hair as well as deep red eyes that could be described as mysterious pools of blood. He had tan skin, as did almost everyone in the Native American world. He wore a loin cloth made out of the hide of- he didn't recall what animal it was, he never really paid attention to those things, and a headband made out of tree bark with a goose feather in it. When he grew old enough, he would look and be described as a cold heartless man who showed no mercy. However as for now he was just a small boy, who always gave an adorable pout when he was angry and was never taken seriously, as most little boys did. Not only that, but ever since he had been found, his mother knew that he was destined to be the future of his people, and the land he lived on. That's right he wasn't born he was found by a kind and wonderful woman who took him in as his own. He always wondered where he had come from and asked his mother countless times, she always responded the same way. That he came from the very soil of the earth, a gift from the earth itself who allowed the Native American's to live off it. The tan boy was meant to be a leader, or so his mother had said. However he couldn't see himself being that. His mother… his mother was a leader. A true leader. Always looking out for her people first and herself second. A kind woman loved by everyone. The tan boy had no idea how he could be that or if he could ever be a wonderful and kind person like his mother was, after what his mother had seen. You see, like himself, his mother lived longer than most people did. From what the American has heard she has been alive for many many years, longer than any of the elders in the village. That's what they called her Makawee, which meant mothering. They thought of her as the mother of their people, the very first one of all the Native Americans, the one that could stop wars between tribes and bring peace. She was a very special person.

How could a naïve tan boy such as himself live up to those expectations?

He stopped his thought process when he heard a sound in the bushes. He quickly got his bow ready and aimed it carefully. He didn't make a sound and when the target came out of the bushes he let go of the string making the arrow fly in the air.

There was a small screech and then silence. He ran over to the sound and smiled at his accomplishment. There was a rabbit that had died under his hands almost instantaneously. This was good, since the code of his people was to not allow an animal to suffer. They only took what they needed, never anything more, and they always used every single part of what they killed. He rubbed the top of the rabbits head. "Thank you, your sacrifice will not be in vane, it will be used for the survival of my people." He said happily as he took out the arrow and picked it up. He couldn't wait until his mother saw it!

"And what do you think you're doing Ahote?" A calm yet stern feminine voice came from behind him.

The tan boy gulped and turned around. There stood a tall tan woman with long raven hair and black eyes. She wasn't big in the chest area, however even so her body was perfect, so perfect that it would make any man crave her. The tan boy looked up at the tall figure giving a nervous laughter. "Aha… hello mother…." He muttered as he watched the other tap her foot impatiently. The tan boy bowed his head. "I'm sorry mother I knew I shouldn't have left…" He said but then showed her the rabbit. "But look! I caught a rabbit! And it didn't suffer one bit! I did it from the bow and arrow skills that you taught me! I just wanted to prove to you that I could do it all by myself." He said.

Makawee, who later in time is known as Native America, sighed and gave a kind smile at the boy. She could never stay mad at him. After all, he was her child, her adorable little boy who she had come to love more than anything in this world. "I told you that next week I would take you into the forest and you would be able to show me your skills. If you passed then I would allow you to move on to the next lesson." She said gently.

"I know..." The tan boy said quietly. "But I couldn't wait until then! I want to learn lessons now! I want to get strong and big as soon as possible, so I can be just like you!" He said with a smile on his face.

Makawee chuckled and pinched his cheeks. "Oh Ahote…" He said but the tan boy pouted. "Don't call me that, my name is Dyami! Dyami!" The boy whined with a pout on his face. Makawee simply giggled at him and kissed his forehead. "But you will always be my little Ahote, my restless child…" She said ruffling the top of his head." Dyami, who as time would pass, would be replaced by the name Alfred by the Europeans, and would later be the representation of the United States of America, wanted to pout but simple smiled at his mother. "Well okay, but only you can call me that!" He said childishly.

Makawee smiled. "But of course my dear child. I wouldn't allow anyone else to." She said as she grabbed his tiny hand. "After all, it is your status. Now come on everyone in the tribe is worried about you and tell you what? When we get back I'll show you some unique things you can make from the recourses that the rabbit supplies with its body." She said proudly. Dyami smiled. "Really! I can't wait!" He said happily, but then suddenly grew quiet.

Makawee looked at the boy worriedly. "Is something on your mind Ahote?" She asked.

"It's just…" Dyami looked away. Makawee stopped and kneeled down looking at Dyami in the eyes. "Dyami… you can tell me, what's wrong my child?" She asked.

"Well… They call you Makawee, because you are the mother of our people right?" He asked. Makawee smiled. "That is how they see me as anyway. Why do you ask?" Dyami looked at her. "Why was a named Dyami?" He asked looking at his mother with curiosity in his eyes. Makawee laughed at this statement. "Your name means eagle. An eagle is a beautiful and noble bird. It is the symbol of freedom, that's why it was given to you." She stated simply. Dyami raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him a gentle smile. "I have this feeling, that one day you will be the key, the key to the freedom of thousands, maybe even millions of people and you will build a great tribe. One where everyone learns and loves, and unite as one. I believe in you, Dyami. That is why you have been given this name." She said as she stroked her child's cheek.

Dyami looked at his mother and smiled. "Well then I promise, I will be the best tribe leader ever, even better than you mother!" He said proudly. Mawakee simply laughed and grabbed his hand as they began walking again. "We'll see about that, my son."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]Present[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alfred sighed as he looked out the window with a sad expression in his face. "Looks like I wasn't able to live up to your expectations mom." He said as he closed the curtains and sighed. "You would probably be ashamed of the man that I have become, wouldn't you? Someone who has preformed all actions against what you… what we use to believe in…" He shook his head and sighed. "This isn't a time for reminiscing Dyami. Your name is Alfred now, you're a new person, and you have a nation to run." He said and with that he left the room.

((Just my little take on 2P!Alfred's relationship with his Native American mother. I feel that 2P!Alfred had a stronger bond with his Native American mother than 1P!Alfred did. Not only because of the color of his skin, but because it explains why he is the cold person he is today.

Allow me to explain a bit.

2P!Alfred was accepted in the Native American society, loved by all just as his mother was. Then the Europeans came and took everything from him, and he held a grudge against them ever since, even as a child and even as he grew a bond with 2P!Arthur, the hatred and pain was still there.

However for 1P Alfred, because of his lighter skin tone, even though his Native American mother loved him with all his heart, as well as /most/ of the tribal people (Because there were some that rejected him) He always felt different. When the Europeans came he missed his Native American mother dearly and grieved over her, but he didn't feel alone in the world anymore, and Arthur was very kind to him which reminded him of his mother, and acted as some sort of replacement.

I would go more in depth but, I would just bore you.

Hope you like!))

Makawee means mothering

Dyami means eagle

Ahote means restless one or restless child


End file.
